


Peanut Butter and Gummy Bears

by Miles_2_Go



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Canon, Short One Shot, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miles_2_Go/pseuds/Miles_2_Go
Summary: Derek and Stiles are looting a shop for food after an apocalyptic event and Stiles finds something incredible.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 115





	Peanut Butter and Gummy Bears

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fun little snippet from a post-canon/canon-divergent apocalypse story I'm working on.

“Did you know,” Stiles said, stepping gingerly over a pile of broken glass. “That gummy bears contain nine out of the ten amino acids the human body needs to survive?”

This shop had been ransacked, of course, just like all the others, but a few dented cans and crushed boxes remained scattered on the shelves. Derek’s super-smeller really came in handy in situations like these. Where a normal person might leave a dented can behind for fear that the seal was broken (food poisoning was no joke when you didn’t have access to medical care—not the kind of risk anyone could take these days), Derek was able to smell if it was safe. He bypassed several compromised cans and plucked a few good ones to dump into his bag. He raised an eyebrow at Stiles’s comment. “So we just need to find a bag of gummy bears and we’re set?” He asked, playfully.

“I mean, as long as we can find something with some vitamin c so we don’t get scurvy, I’m pretty sure we’d be good.”

“Fruit Roll-ups,” Derek suggested.

“That could work,” Stiles confirmed, nodding. “Gummy bears and Fruit Roll-ups. Keep your eyes peeled.”

While Derek was sniffing cans, Stiles found a miraculous treasure. It was pure luck that he noticed it, peeking out from beneath a shelf. It must have rolled under in the chaos and somehow gone unnoticed all this time.

A jar of peanut butter.

Stiles dropped hastily to his stomach and reached an arm under the shelf, fishing out the jar. He blew off the dust bunnies and marveled at his loot. It was a huge jar. Unopened. Pristine. Name brand, even. He almost pinched himself—he dreamed about this kind of thing so often he could hardly believe it was real.

“Derek,” he said, his voice reverent. “Look.” He held the jar up carefully and Derek stared. Stiles cracked a grin at the look of awe on Derek’s face and let out a laugh.

Derek dropped down next to Stiles and took the jar, carefully, rolling it between his palms. He sniffed it and sighed with satisfaction, apparently deeming it edible. He gripped the lid and started to turn it but Stiles’s hand shot out and stilled him before he could twist it off. “Wait!” he cried. “Don’t you dare. We are not  _ digging _ into this  _ ambrosia _ with our  _ hands _ like  _ animals,” _ he said vehemently. “Hold on.” He jumped up and went to his bag, rummaging around until he came out with two beat up plastic spoons.

He plopped back down next to Derek and handed him one of the spoons. “Okay,” he said, nodding seriously. “Now we’re ready.”

Derek rolled his eyes, but one corner of his lips quirked up in a small smile. He twisted the lid and lifted it off the jar. He picked at the edge of the thin veil of safety foil covering the opening until it gave and he slowly peeled it back. It came off with a quiet  _ shick _ sound and the sweet buttery peanut smell hit Stiles all at once. His salivary glands tingled almost painfully.

The golden-brown surface of the peanut butter was clean and smooth, virginal. Stiles almost felt bad that they were about to mar its beauty. For about half a second, anyway, and then he was stabbing it with the spoon and gouging out a heaping scoop, his spoon fighting Derek’s for room in the jar.

He popped the spoon into his mouth and almost choked on the huge, oily mouthful (so worth dying for if that’s how he was going to go out, honestly). He swallowed it down and sighed contentedly.

He eyed Derek, who sat with his own spoon sticking out of his mouth like a kid with a lollipop and choked back a laugh. Derek didn’t even roll his eyes, just pulled the spoon out and swallowed with a sigh of his own. Then he was twisting the lid back onto the jar and tucking it back into his bag and Stiles watched with forlorn longing.

“We need to save it,” Derek said, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

Stiles groaned and popped the spoon back into his mouth, hoping some of the taste had clung to the plastic.

“Tha’ wa’ the bef fing I’ve ever eaten in my wife,” he said around the spoon.

Derek quirked an eyebrow at him and snorted. “Come on,” he said, pushing himself up off the floor. “Let’s go see if we can find some gummy bears.”


End file.
